Power transfer is intended to occur between a transmitting device and a receiving device. Foreign objects receiving a portion of this transmitted energy decrease system efficiency. These foreign objects may provide a path which generates eddy currents causing electrically induced thermal dissipation. During wireless power transfer, ohmic losses may be incurred in addition to magnetic field losses thereby increasing the difficulty in determining whether the transmitting device is communicating solely with the receiving device or the receiving device in addition to a foreign object. Variations in placement of the primary transmitter coil and the secondary receiver coil may decrease the efficiency of the magnetic field coupling, and thus system efficiency. Thus, the foregoing may increase the general difficulty in determining whether a system is transferring electrical energy to dissipating foreign objects. Due to these and other problems and potential problems, improved detection of foreign objects would be useful and advantageous contributions to the arts.